


Spiders

by cabbages_and_a_rat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, POV Second Person, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages_and_a_rat/pseuds/cabbages_and_a_rat
Summary: There are thousands of them. You can hear them crawling up your walls. You don't dare move unless you want to alert them to your presents.The spiders.They're in your room and they're hungry.





	Spiders

You know they're there.  
You can sense them.  
You can hear the small scuttling of thousands of small legs creep against your wall.  
You don’t dare move.  
You don’t want to alert them to your presents.

Spiders.

Hundreds of thousands of them.  
They crawl around your room.  
They are hungry.  
And you don’t want to be their next meal.  
So you keep still.  
Not daring to open your mouth.  
Breathing as silently and as little as possible.

They found your bed.

You can hear the scuttling getting closer.

The first one crawls onto your arm.

You can’t hold back the scream.  
Your mistake.

The spiders swarm around you.  
They crawl up your arms and legs.  
They crawl into your nose.  
Your mouth is still open.  
Spiders soon crawl into there too.

You can taste them.  
You feel their dainty little legs on your tongue.  
You consider crunching down.  
Killing all the spiders in your mouth.

Your instincts take over.

You swat at the spiders.  
They’ve grown angry.

Their speed greatly increases.  
You writhe and scream, in futile attempts of getting them off you.  
Your body is covered with them.  
You desperately want to itch at your skin.  
Claw them all off.

You know it won’t work.

The spiders stop moving.  
Your eyes go wide  
Adrenaline flows through your veins begging you to do something, anything!

You want to run.  
You're frozen.  
Ha, ha.

There’s an air of silence.

The first spider bites.  
Sooner than you can react a thousand pins seep into your body.  
It’s in your mouth and nose.  
It’s on every surface of your skin.  
Only your eyes are free.

As suddenly as the pain began, it ended.  
The spiders started moving away.  
They crawl off every surface of your body.  
They leave you shivering.

You can no longer sense their presents.  
Maybe they're gone?  
You aren't sure,  
You go back to sleep.

You wake up and know something is wrong.  
There were no bumps on your skin.  
Was it a dream?

No.

Bumps have begun extruding from your skin.  
You can hardly breathe.

You want to poke or pop it.  
Something deep inside you screams for you not to.

You poke one of the bumps.

Nothing happens  
Why were you so worried

Suddenly searing pain is all over your body.  
You look to your arm and to the bump you poked.  
You scream.  
Not from pain.  
But from the small black masses that were now coming out of your arm at alarming rates.

You can’t do anything.  
The only thing you can do is watch.  
Watch as your body that you thought was your own become a breeding ground.  
Watch hopeless, as the baby spiders crawl away from you.  
Watch helplessly as the black mass of spiders come back to watch their offspring become whole.

It’s funny, isn’t it?  
How one sound can cost  
Or  
Save your life.

Unfortunately for you one sound cost too much.


End file.
